


[PODFIC] Someone Was Here

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cheating, Download Available, F/M, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic But Make It About Musicals, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Voiceteam 2020 Week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Eliza comes home, and immediately knows the truth; someone was here.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Someone Was Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryWriter36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Was Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513682) by [Tired_Trans_Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy). 



> MysteryWriter36's notes: Another poem inspired by Burn/Say No To This.

**Duration** : 1:20

 **Size** : 1.8MB **Type** : MP3

**Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/someone-was-here)

**Download** **Available**

 **Original Text** : [Someone Was Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513682)

 **Author** : [MysteryWriter36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36)

 **Read by:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
